


A Body for me (To destroy and fuck)

by HaruHaru_17



Series: TennRiku Dark/Twisted Fics [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: You never guess this is your own twin's desire right?
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Series: TennRiku Dark/Twisted Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Body for me (To destroy and fuck)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TennRiku day!

I never expect this would happen right Riku?

Riku didn't speak...

"Oh come on Riku speak up i'll give you omurice."

He didn't speak again..

"Lets watch hero movies you like movies right?"

Riku didn't speak again in Tenn's words again..

"You'll listen to me right?."Tenn unconsiouly whispers to Riku's ear.

There's no answer again..

"Ah that's right you won't answer..

Because i raped you..

Because i love you so much


End file.
